


seeing stars

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Head Injury, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, check opening notes if u have any like head blood triggers, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Michael seemsdisappointedto see Martin in the Archivist chair."Has the Archivist not returned yet?" he pouts, looking over Martin like he's a pest.(spoilers up to the beginning of season 3, sequel tothis)





	seeing stars

**Author's Note:**

> i did Not intend to make a sequel to [that fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905716) but the idea of michael coming to fuck with jon and then trying to fool around with martin instead when hes not there was too good, especially when you consider that martin would No Fucking Way be able to handle what jon could
> 
> title also from the wombats' [The English Summer](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/theenglishsummer.html)

Michael seems _disappointed_ to see Martin in the Archivist chair.

"Has the Archivist not returned yet?" he pouts, looking over Martin like he's a pest. Or like he’s a… _Meat_.

It's not his idea of a great start to his day defending his maybe-ex-boss to the thing that tried to maybe get his maybe-ex-boss killed, or communicate with it at all, but he tenses in his seat and tries to respond confidently.

"No," he says. "None of us have seen him since he went into the tunnels," he says pointedly. _Since you threw him to the many-legged wolves,_ he implies.

Michael raises his alleged eyebrows.

"Really?" he asks. "Didn't think anything could keep him away from here, now," he mutters to himself.

Martin wants to ask what that means, but Michael is gliding himself over to the desk and crawling over it.

"What are you doing?" Martin squeaks, Michael's long legs spindling to either side of Martin's chair.

"I came here to see the Archivist," Michael shrugs. He leans over in a way that makes his long blonde hair fall over his face and nearly onto Martin's, creating a sort of blinder that keeps Martin's eyes locked on him. "Are you the acting Archivist?"

Martin swallows nervously. He is _very_ pinned, but determined not to show too much fear.

"I'm just recording statements," Martin insists. "Elias says Jon should be back in a week or two."

Michael's face twists, like he's got something snarky or cruel to say about Elias, but decides against it. He leans closer anyway.

"That's fine," Michael says. "You'll do."

Martin tries to ask what he means, but Michael's mouth descends on his. 

He startles back like he's been burned, Michael's mouth feeling much, much too hot against his, but that just gives Michael the opportunity to slide into his lap and continue kissing him.

Michael's weight and heat does not feel human. It's like someone's dropped a molten car on him, and Michael uses his gasp for air as an opportunity to shove a tongue down his throat.

( _Probably_ a tongue? May or may not be a tongue.)

He smells the copper trickle of his nose bleeding before he feels it, pain sparking behind his eyes and at the back of his throat in cherry bombs. Michael winces away, quickly smearing Martin's blood off of his face.

"Mm," he grunts, displeased. "Maybe not."

Martin's ears ring. They're also bleeding, and he — he can't see very well, his eyes might be a little bit also bleeding.

"Sorry," Michael apologizes, smearing the duller back of his hand over Martin's cheeks and along his jaws, both to soothe him and to wipe away the blood.

Martin's not aware of any of it; he's been somewhere between blacked out and hallucinating since Michael put his weight over Martin. There shouldn't be too much brain damage, just some light surface hemorrhaging, but Michael still giggles a quiet 'oops' when he realizes Martin's not responding.

He stands from his lap and lets Martin's head lull back into the chair.

He should regain consciousness within an hour or two, probably.

He'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> supplemental: i am also on tumblr [here!](sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) I'm only at like episode 85 but please god come give me prompts


End file.
